


The 'Oops' Heard Around the World

by storywriter55



Series: Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure [1]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Rekindling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter55/pseuds/storywriter55
Summary: Neal and Sara reconnect after his return from Cape Verde. A prequel to the 'Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure' series.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Series: Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995649
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

‘Mozzie, _why_ are you here?’ Neal asked his clingy friend who was lying on the small couch cradling a large glass of Pinot on his chest.

It was eight in the morning and Neal was buzzing around the apartment as he prepared for work. It was a Friday, late in June and he’d only just recently returned from his island escape to Cape Verde. He was looking forward to things getting back to normal at work following Peter’s banishment to the evidence lockup and he couldn’t wait to get back to the way things had been before his precipitous and unplanned exit.

‘I don’t know…’ Mozzie said with a distinct pout. ‘I’m used to having you around.’

Neal scoffed, feeling himself suffocate under the other man’s constant presence. ‘Moz, I’ve been back five weeks and you’ve been back almost three – it’s time to get over it. We’re not on the island anymore’ he said as he continued to tie a perfect Windsor knot on his necktie of choice.

‘But that island was the perfect getaway, Neal’ Mozzie whined. ‘We’re never going to find another destination with that many… amenities.’

‘Well, we’re back now and you need to give me some space.’

‘Is this because I walked in on you and little Miss Repo the other night?’ asked Mozzie spitefully.

‘Oh Moz…’ Neal replied with a firm head shake. ‘It’s for _so_ many reasons.’

He’d been trying to woo Sara back ever since he’d reconnected with her on the Covington case and his efforts were being hampered by the bespectacled man - or was that his jealous work wife?

‘Moz, whether you like it or not, Sara’s back in my life and I’m still trying to get her to forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye’ Neal explained.

‘Does she know about your little island romance with Maya, the perky little coffee shop owner?’ Mozzie asked with a look of mischief.

‘No, not yet. But I plan on coming clean. If we’re going to move ahead with our relationship, I can’t leave her in the dark.’

‘Whoa, whoa!’ said Mozzie, sitting up and taking a sip of his oversized glass. ‘Since when does the great Neal Caffrey have to explain his actions to anyone.’

Neal rolled his eyes at his friend. He didn’t quite know exactly when it happened or why butall he knew was that he was grateful to be back in New York with the people he cared about and he wanted to do everything he could not to mess it up with Peter - or with Sara.

‘Don’t forget, tonight’s June’s dinner party’ he said as he slipped on his suit jacket and prepared to leave.

‘I _suppose_ you’re bringing Sara as your date’ said a jealous sounding Mozzie, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

‘You suppose right. Get a life Moz’ Neal said as he turned on his heels and left.

WCWCWC

‘So, how does it feel to be back?’ Neal asked he barged into Peter’s office, uninvited.

Peter was pleased as punch to be back in the White Collar unit and nothing, not even Caffrey’s rude interruption was going to spoil his good mood. He sat back at his desk, cradling his FBI mug as he looked around his office with a goofy smile on his face.

‘It feels _great_!’ he declared.

Neal reached over and grabbed a case file from his handler’s in basket. ‘Anything good in here?’ he asked unabashedly as he began to leaf through it.

‘Hey!’ Peter called out in mock annoyance as he took back the file. ‘Hands off. That’s not for you.’

Neal sat back and put his feet up on the desk, further taunting his boss.

‘Would you… get your feet off my desk’ Peter ordered as Neal grinned back and totally ignored him.

‘You know, it’s nice to have you back Peter’ he countered with just a touch of sarcasm.

Meanwhile, Peter had opened the file and had begun perusing its contents. ‘Here’s a good one’ he said as Neal leaned forward.

‘Please… just tell me it’s not a mortgage fraud case’ he pleaded, hoping for a nice juicy case to sink his teeth into.

Peter scowled at his CI; Neal was always on the lookout for those ‘sexy’ cases and for some reason they usually fell in his lap without any effort whatsoever. 

‘You will take on whatever case I ask you to, is that clear?’ the senior agent exclaimed, asserting himself.

‘Crystal’ said Neal, reaching for the elastic ball on his handler’s desk.

He smiled his usual charismatic smile and began tossing it in the air, his feet still firmly glued to the desk. ‘I hear you’ve been invited to June’s dinner party tonight.’

‘Yeah, about that...’ Peter said, sounding hesitant.

‘What? You’re not going to wimp out, are you?’ Now it was Neal’s turn to whine.

‘I don’t know. El’s dying to go but...’

‘Awww come on, Peter. I promised Sara that Elizabeth would be there.’ 

‘Sara huh? You two are pretty tight these days’ Peter said, not so secretly pleased. 

He loved the two of them together and used every opportunity to manipulate situations so they’d be forced to interact with one another. Sara had been involved in the Sophie Covington case and Neal had seemed pleased to see her although he’d clearly been ill at ease when she’d showed up unannounced at the cave that day. His little escapade to Cape Verde had impacted a lot of people not the least of which was Sara who’d been stung by his sudden departure.

‘We’re taking things one day at a time but I have to admit, I’m really enjoying spending time with her’ Neal replied, unable to stifle a smile as he spoke.

‘Well, I, for one, approve’ answered Peter smugly.

‘Yes’ Neal said, annoyed. ‘You’ve made that abundantly clear. Just let nature take its course, will you – please?’

Peter smiled a self-satisfied smile and sat upright, throwing the case file onto his desk dismissively. ‘All right, well if you told Sara we were coming tonight, then I guess we’ll be there.’

Neal got to his feet, ready to make his escape. ’Great! Don’t be late. June hates it when people are late.’

WCWCWC

Neal placed a nice bottle of Italian red on the coffee table just as a soft knock was heard at the door. It appeared Sara was right on time. He’d suggested she get there a little early so they could share a glass of wine before heading down to June’s birthday dinner, the perfect opportunity to come clean about his liaison with Maya. Not that he _owed_ her any explanations – he just thought of it as a gesture of good will and he hoped that this disclosure would help her see that his intentions were genuine where she was concerned – that and his fear that Mozzie might use the revelation to eventually cause trouble by meddling in his affairs. 

He hoped that she’d be okay with his confession and that they would be able to move on to the next phase of their relationship - whatever that was. He’d thought about her frequently during his island getaway and although he wasn’t sure exactly what his feelings were, he had to admit he’d missed her and he was relieved when she’d decided to give him a chance to make amends.

‘Hey’ he said as he opened the door to a spectacular looking Sara.

She had gone the full nine yards, looking stunning in a short sparkly emerald evening dress which complemented her colouring and once again, he was taken by her clear green eyes as they scanned the apartment behind him.

‘You look amazing’ he said, sincerity apparent in his tone. ‘Come on in.’

She placed a small kiss on his lips, locking eyes with him as she made her way into the apartment andshe set her purse down on one of the kitchen chairs before turning to face him. 

‘I thought we’d have a glass of wine before dinner’ he said, rather sheepishly pointing to the couch.

‘Sounds good. Oh Italian… you _do_ know my tastes, Caffrey’ she said, as she took a seat and crossed her long lean legs.

Neal smiled to himself as he mentally raked up one point in the Caffrey column. ‘I’m glad you approve’ he said, sounding a lot more confident than he actually felt.

‘So… my first invite to dinner with June’ Sara said nervously. ‘Anything I should know about?’ 

Neal shrugged. ‘Well, she’s an amazing hostess, as you can imagine so... just enjoy the evening’ he said, hoping to reassure her.

Sara and his landlady had gotten off to a shaky start but lately, as Sara’s visits to Neal’s apartment became more frequent, June had seemed more amenable to having the young insurance investigator around.

‘Oh, I want to show you what I got her’ Sara continued excitedly as she pulled out a small box with a beautiful hand-tied bow on top.

She carefully slipped the ribbon off the box so she could easily put it back on and opened the small package exposing a beautiful antique brooch in silver, most definitely June’s taste.

‘Wow, you did good, Repo!’ Neal said as he admired the piece of jewelry. ‘She’s going to love it.’

‘You think?’ Sara said, letting her voice trail.

‘I guarantee it’ Neal said, noticing Sara’s hands were shaking.

He reached out and placed his hand on hers. ’Sara, you really have nothing to worry about. June is over you showing up with the cops. She forgives and forgets. Believe me, I’ve tested her on a number of occasions’ he added as he cocked an eyebrow.

Sara let out a small sigh and took the glass of wine Neal offered her. She took an overly large sip and settled back on the couch as Neal served himself.

He cleared his throat. ‘Sara…’ he began, his voice tentative. ‘The last few weeks since I’ve been back… well, they’ve been great.’

‘It _has_ been fun, hasn’t it’ she answered with a full throated laugh.

‘Well, more than fun, as far as I’m concerned’ Neal continued. ‘I know it wasn’t easy for you… me leaving like that.’

‘I won’t pretend it didn’t sting but let’s face it, Neal - you are who you are’ she said.

It was Neal’s turn to feel the sting of her comment. When he and Mozzie had planned their getaway with the treasure, he had struggled with the idea of asking Sara to join them. Over the previous months, the two of them had grown close and after she’d briefly moved in during the Vulture case, he’d realized just how much he enjoyed having her next to him when he woke every morning and when he went to bed at night. He’d allowed himself to believe they might have a future together. She was smart, beautiful, witty and, truth be told, he enjoyed the way she challenged him on some of his hare-brained schemes. Her advice was often sound and she’d kept him from making a couple of costly mistakes where his relationship with Peter was concerned.

‘Well, that’s just it, I don’t want to be that... that guy anymore. I mean… I want to make it up to you and I figure the best way is to tell you everything... everything that happened on the island.’

She chuckled, her nose curling up as it often did. ’What? You want to come clean about some tryst you had or something?’ she said with amusement.

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. ‘Oh! You want to come clean about some tryst you had’ she repeated, putting two and two together.

‘Did Mozzie tell you?’ asked Neal, convinced Mozzie had stuck his nose in his business – again.

‘No, of course not’ said Sara indignant. ‘But I’m not a fool, Neal. I’d be surprised if you hadn’t had a little island adventure while you were gone.’

Ouch! Neal wasn’t sure how to take that last comment. Was he that predictable? Or impulsive? Or both?

Sara picked up on his puzzled look. ‘Neal, we’re not _pinned’_ she said referring to the 1950’s fad. ‘It’s not like I have a ring on my finger.’

Although she was slightly disappointed at Neal’s confession, she wasn’t surprised. Neal was a chick magnet, always had been and always would be. She’d learned to have enough confidence in her own attributes to watch him flirt without feeling insecure. He was a one woman man - well, one at a time anyway. When he was with her, he was all in and that’s what she loved about him. During their months together, she’d seen him interact with dozens of women who came on to him in her presence and, although polite and debonair, he always sent a clear message that the beautiful redhead by his side was the lady he was with and that he was focussed on her and her alone.

‘It didn’t mean any...’ Neal began before she cut him off.

‘Neal, please don’t! You live in the moment, I know that about you and I know that when you’re with me, you’re really with me and nobody else. I don’t need to know anything else... really’ she said as she touched his cheek.

He let out a sigh of relief. He had dreaded Mozzie accidentally (on purpose) spilling the beans to her about Maya and he felt good about his pre-emptive strike. It was nice not having any secrets now that the whole saga of the Raphaël was behind them. He relaxed and took a sip of wine, noticing Sara smiling naughtily out of the corner of his eye.

He slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in and kissing her deeply, causing her to almost spill wine on her very expensive dress. 

‘Woah’ she exclaimed, pulling away. ‘As much as I’m enjoying this, maybe we should save _this_ for after dinner’ she said, her voice sultry.

Neal didn’t really want to wait until after dinner and he let out a soft moan as he readjusted his clothes and stood up.

‘All right’ he said putting out his hand in a gesture of chivalry. ‘Shall we?’

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

June was turning a young seventy-five years old and her looks and allure belied her age. She was a very active and glamorous seventy-five who enjoyed travelling and loved it when she got the chance to get into a little bit of mischief with Neal and Mozzie. Since Neal had moved in, she’d felt more vibrant and alive than she had in years. Her third floor tenant reminded her of Byron in so many ways: his charm, his confidence, even the way he strutted around in those great suits.

Over time, she had even gotten used to having a senior FBI agent visiting her home on an almost daily basis. It had taken a while, but June had to admit she’d begun to warm up to Peter’s presence in her home. Although his job was to keep Neal on the straight and narrow, he remained respectful of June and her space and she had actually begun to trust him around the house. 

As far as the lovely Miss Ellis was concerned, the jury was still out but for the moment, June had decided she would defer to Neal’s judgement. If he thought she was trustworthy, June would give her a chance although she found the young woman cold and distant. She wanted the best for Neal who she’d begun to think of as a son and if his eyes lit up as they did in Sara’s presence, it was obviously because this woman had redeeming qualities June had yet to discover. She vowed to observe Sara’s interactions with Neal at dinner – she wanted to figure out the young woman, her motivations and her true feelings for her charming boarder who, in reality was so much more.

June had pulled out all the stops and had planned a wonderful meal for her guests. She had invited Peter and Elizabeth to join them as well as Mozzie, of course. The older conman was a regular visitor to her home and lately she had even given him his own key to come and go as he pleased – something Neal was less than thrilled with. Mozzie often hung around the house while Neal was at work and June enjoyed sparring with him, listening to him pontificate about the state of the world and sharing a game of high stakes Candyland on occasion. She loved watching him plot and she learned to spot his tells easily, forcing Mozzie to keep diversifying his attempts at cheating. 

Neal and Sara were the first to arrive and June couldn’t help but notice the relaxed way in which Neal had his arm draped around Sara’s shoulder, proprietarily yet protectively, almost daring June to accept his choice of partner.

‘Sara, welcome’ said June, the consummate hostess.

‘Thank you for inviting me’ said Sara, slightly shaking as she took June’s outstretched hand.

‘Come, I’ve set up some drinks and appetizers in the living room’ said June as the doorbell was heard in the distance.

June had many servants but she preferred to greet guests personally and when she returned, she was on Mozzie’s arm with Peter and Elizabeth following close behind. Elizabeth was carrying a bouquet of roses which she handed off to one of June’s housemaids standing by, ostensibly for just that very reason and the group moved together to join Sara and Neal, who had already helped themselves to a cocktail.

Sara had been concerned she would be left to fend for herself. Of course, she knew all the guests in attendance but she had reservations about being left on her own with the likes of June and she noticed with relief that Neal hovered nearby as he chatted with the other guests, seemingly aware of Sara’s unfounded yet very real insecurities. She was grateful for his intuition but she was a big girl and if she was going to live in Neal’s world, she would have to become more at ease with his friends so she gave him a small smile and left his side to make her way to where June stood, pouring drinks for the new arrivals.

‘June, this is such a lovely home. When was it built?’ she asked as she looked around.

‘My husband Byron designed it for us back in the fifties’ said June. ‘And even though it’s way too big for me, I don’t think I could ever let it go.’

‘Well, it truly is amazing. What I’ve seen of it anyway’ said Sara.

‘Darling, would you like a tour?’ asked June taking her arm.

‘Of course!’ Sara replied enthusiastically as her eyes found Neal across the room.

She gave him a reassuring smile and followed June who was already headed to the back of the house where doors led to a lush garden.

Neal returned to his conversation with Peter as Elizabeth and Mozzie hovered nearby.

‘So, glad you came?’ he asked his handler.

‘Well, I’m not big on these kinds of get-togethers but El... well El loves them so I guess I can make the effort’ said Peter, looking fondly over at his wife who was in an animated discussion with Mozzie about some architectural feature of the home. Like Neal, Elizabeth always did much better than her husband in social situations.

‘It’s going to be fine’ Neal said reassuringly.

Easy for him to say, Peter reflected. This was Neal’s world – great meals, beautiful things, easy banter and not for the first time, he marvelled at how well the conman fit into this world. Although he felt a responsibility to educate his CI on the benefits of life on the right side of the law, he couldn’t deny that he was learning just as much from Neal as it pertained to the finer things in life.

Dinner was amazing as one dish after another was put in front of the guests. Conversation flowed just as easily as the wine and Neal found himself relaxing around his friends and family. It wasn’t often he could let down his guard but he was feeling totally safe and secure amidst the assembled guests and he was thoroughly enjoying June’s choice of wine, Châteauneuf-du-Pape, one of his absolute favourites.He glanced lazily at the dining room table, noticing four empty bottles and realizing he had done more than his fair share in helping empty them.

Sara was looking more relaxed as well. During the appetizer, she had seemed tense and Neal had continued to fill her glass, hoping to help her relax. The wine seemed to be doing the trick as he glimpsed her deep in conversation with June who was sitting to her right, both women laughing as they chatted. He ran his hand lazily down her back just to let her know he was still there and he felt her reach out and touch his leg all the while not taking her eyes off their hostess who was going on about her last trip to Paris.

Sara understood and appreciated the good things in life and Neal loved that about her. Contrary to Kate who had been innocent and inexperienced regarding just about everything, Sara was Neal’s equal in all things beautiful. She appreciated good wine, good food, great art and she had an amazing although acerbic sense of humour that Neal found disarming and a total turn-on. Kate had _needed_ Neal in all kinds of ways, emotionally and physically and he had been happy to be her guide and mentor, teaching her about all the finer things in life. She had always looked up to him for that kind of support and in his twenties, he had found that endearing and even exciting. 

But he wasn’t twenty years old anymore and he appreciated the fact that Sara was her own person. She didn’t need him, not in that way anyway. She could stand on her own two feet and truth be told she was more often than not the dominating one in their relationship, often playing the role ofmoral compass, and Neal was more than happy to let her take the lead – especially in the bedroom where, for the first time in his life, he could let himself relax and be led by a strong and sexy woman. He had no insecurities in that department and he loved that Sara pushed his limits – in all kinds of ways.

‘So, Peter, how did you enjoy the Tournedos Rossini?’ he asked, turning to face his partner.

‘The what?’ Peter asked.

‘What you just finished eating, the Tournedos’ Neal repeated. He’d make an epicurean out of Peter if it was the last thing he did.

‘Oh, the steak… yeah it was delicious’ said Peter as he saw Elizabeth looking disapprovingly in his direction. Now that he had Neal in his life, he got the refinement lessons in stereo, from both his wife and his partner.

‘I thought we’d have our coffee and dessert out on the terrace’ announced June as she stood.It was a beautiful summer evening and the garden was in full bloom. The guests made their way out, and Neal hung back, pulling Sara to him and letting his hand slide down her back, cupping her hips as he stole a kiss.

‘What’s that all about?’ asked Sara, searching his eyes.

He shrugged and grinned naughtily. ‘You just look so beautiful, I can’t keep my hands off you’ he whispered as Sara’s pulse quickened at the feel of his breath on her neck and the rasping sound of his voice.

Sara enjoyed ‘relaxed’ Neal. It wasn’t often she saw him off his game, without artifice and she liked it when he trusted himself (and her) enough to let go of all pretence and truly be himself. She would sometimes get a glimpse of this side of him in bed when he finally dropped his mask and gave in to his primal urges, without holding back. His face would melt in ecstasy, his features unguarded, his body totally giving in to the moment. On those rare occasions, it was as if she could see all the way through his crystal clear eyes into his soul, connecting with the very essence of him, pure and genuine emotion peeking through. Lately, those moments had been happening more and more.

Truth be told, she was having trouble keeping her hands off him too and she looked forward to ending the evening in his apartment where they could finally give in to the escalating need for intimacy which had been building steadfastly throughout the evening. But Sara had more self-control than her boyfriend in all things and she resolutely took his hand, leading him through the terrace doors to join the rest of the group.

Once Neal got something in his head however, he couldn’t or wouldn’t let it go and he continued sending loving, lustful glances Sara’s way as everyone proceeded to enjoy the best crème brûlée they’d ever tasted. He sat, his thigh gently pressed against hers, his arm against the back of her chair, letting his hand venture down her back from time to time in a gentle caress. The closeness and intimacy he felt was stirring up feelings that were foreign to him – feelings that lead to loss of control, something Neal just couldn’t abide. Although he was happy to surrender to his body and his primal needs, it was a whole other matter not to have his emotions in check and Neal wondered when he’d started to feel so unguarded around Sara.

Eventually, everyone moved in for a tumbler of Grand Marnier as the Chairman of the Board played languidly on June’s old turntable. June invited Peter to dance as ole blue eyes broke into ‘Our love is here to stay’ and Neal and Sara followed, as Elizabeth nudged Mozzie to get up and join them. 

Neal held Sara close, singing in her ear as she giggled, his hand wandering down to her buttocks as she gave him a slightly disapproving look. They were in mixed company and she wasn’t sure how June would react to Neal’s boldness but, to her surprise, when she looked up at her hostess swaying in Peter’s arms, she could see that she was pleased that Neal was having such a good time. 

‘So Peter, what do you make of Neal and Sara?’ June asked as she followed Peter’s lead.

Peter smiled knowingly. He knew that June had her reservations about the young woman; he, on the other hand, had been rooting for them since that day Neal and Peter had bumped into Sara in front of Montebello’s. He’d seen the sparks fly, the way they’d both held each other’s look a little longer than one normally would, not wanting the other to know about their most definite mutual attraction. 

The initial physical appeal had given way to a deeper mutual understanding as Sara tried, in her own aloof way, to help Neal through the aftermath of Kate’s death and the hole her disappearance had left in his heart and in his life. She’d been intrigued by this multi-faceted man and she’d confided in Peter that she didn’t quite know what to think of him, see-sawing between loathing and fascination. Neal, on the other hand, had been attracted to Sara’s strength of character and dry wit as well as her ability to colour outside the lines on occasion.Of course, he thought she was totally hot and the sex which had begun as casual was always amazing. As of late however, Neal had confided to Peter that the intimacy he felt when he was in bed with Sara was unsettling and unfamiliar although it was most definitely enjoyable. Peter had reassured him, telling him to let himself feel what he had to feel regardless of his need for control and manipulation – some things, Peter told him, were terrific onto themselves, defying explanation or the need for control. As he looked at the young couple, giggling and nuzzling, he deduced Neal had taken that advice to heart.

‘They’re good together, June. Sara really cares for Neal and he’s a better man when he’s with her’ he answered, without hesitation.

June nodded, listening carefully to Peter’s assessment of the couple. It was not lost on her how happy and content Neal looked at the moment and after the despair she’d seen on his face for months on end, this was definitely a welcome change.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The evening came to an end with everyone gathered around June’s living room as the guest of honour unwrapped some birthday gifts. As Neal had predicted, June absolutely adored the pin Sara had gotten for her and she gave the young woman a warm, sincere hug as she thanked her. 

Throughout the course of the evening, June had begun to catch glimpses of Neal’s Sara Ellis, the Sara Ellis who was smart, funny, witty and charming. Although she often came across as aloof and detached, Neal knew better; he knew Sara at her most vulnerable - the faraway look in her eyes when she spoke of her sister’s disappearance, the pain and sadness evident when she talked about her parents, the look of pure ecstasy when they were in bed together, the laughter in her eyes as she gave in to his charms. The more he got to know her, the more enthralled he was with her, her presence becoming more and more important in his life. Although he craved control, control over others’ reactions and behaviours, control over his own emotions, when it came to Sara, Neal seemed to be fighting a losing battle as the lovely Miss Ellis continued to worm her way into his heart.

They sat on the couch, Sara tucked into his side and Neal feeling extremely mellow from the wine he’d imbibed as well as the easy jazz album June had chosen to close out the evening with. Peter and Elizabeth sat nearby, equally cozy, no one in any hurry to bring the wonderful evening to a close. By midnight, Peter started to make some noise about having to get up early to attack his ‘honey do’ list and the Burkes stood to leave. Neal gave Sara a questioning look, asking her silently if she was ready to call it a night and Sara stood to thank their hostess for her generosity and wish her a good night.

The couple slowly made their way up the stairs, hands clasped and as they came to the second floor landing, Sara tugged on Neal’s hand, urging him to stop and look at her.

‘What?’ Neal asked softly as he took in the look of calm and serenity in her eyes.

‘I just...’ she began as she reached out and pulled him to her, kissing him purposefully and letting her touch linger on his face for a moment.

Neal smiled tenderly as he spoke. ’What’s the matter?’

‘Nothing… I… I just don’t remember feeling this happy in a long time’ she replied as she continued gazing at him.

Neal cocked his head in the direction of the next flight of stairs. ‘Ready?’ he asked as he tugged her along.

Once upstairs, they stopped for a moment in front of the door as if he were dropping her off after a date, both of them aware that, on the other side of the door the emotional closeness they were feeling would escalate into physical intimacy. Although eager to be alone, they were enjoying every single moment of the evening and neither one of them wanted it to end.

They stepped in, both of them slipping off their shoes and Neal turned to face her, sliding his arms around her waist and down to her buttocks as he pulled her in to him, their eyes locked. He let out a long shivering breath and his lips found hers as he drew her closer. The moment was startlingly intimate and tender and Neal felt himself totally dissolve in her embrace. In that moment, no treasure, no piece of art, no con, no rush could compare with the feeling of complete and absolute calm which swept over him.

He finally pulled away, gazing at her and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. ‘You’re so beautiful’ he said, letting the words float in the air.

Her response, her smile so simple and sweet yet so full of yearning triggered something totally unexpected in Neal.

‘I love you’ he said spontaneously, surprising himself as the words spilled from his lips. As startled as he was at the words he’d just spoken, he was even more taken aback by the overwhelming feeling which had lead him to that admission. The last time he had made such a declaration was more than ten years before, to Kate – an innocent and sweet love.

What he was feeling now was completely different. He felt totally vulnerable and exposed as if he no longer had command over his emotions or the ability to hold them back and he was overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings which had caused him to speak so impulsively. As disconcerting as the loss of control was, it was liberating and he momentarily let the warm feeling invade him, bringing with it a sense of comfort and wellbeing.

Sara stared up at him, a look of gentle surprise on her face. She could sense his vulnerability and she knew that he had just shared an intensely private part of himself without even giving his brain time to censor what he was feeling. The Neal she knew was in total command of his emotions and more so, he was always in control of whether or not he chose to reveal them. This Neal stood totally exposed before her, sharing an emotion so deep that it left him unguarded and defenceless, something she had never seen before.

‘Neal...’ she said simply as she let his words wash over her.

He brought a finger to her lips, silencing her, suddenly terrified that the spell would be broken, that somehow the feelings he’d just shared with her weren’t mutual and he kissed her again, this time with intent – the intent to _show_ her how he felt rather than telling her.

They made their way over to the bed and he sat on the edge, drawing her closer, Sara totally mesmerized by the look of pure intensity in his clear blue eyes. She straddled his lap, her dress riding up her thighs and he pulled her in, reaching behind as he began to unzip her. He tugged at the dress, pulling it off her shoulders as the garment lay at her waist and he reached for the cup of her bra, freeing one of her breasts and bringing it hungrily to his mouth. Sara moaned in appreciation, her head falling back with pleasure. She felt slightly dizzy from the wine and she faltered for a moment as Neal steadied her, finally lying her on the bed and removing the dress, pulling it down over her hips as he continued to stare into her eyes. 

He made his way over to the couch, carefully setting down the dress and Sara giggled softly at the sight of him being so careful with what he knew to be an expensive garment. He returned the smile and made his way back, towering over the bed and looking down broodingly at her, her hair mussed and her bra barely hanging off her small frame. He continued to stare, as he slowly removed his tie, his shirt and as he reached for his belt, Sara sat up and pushed his hand away, reaching for the belt buckle and unclasping it as he stood there slightly unsteady. Within seconds, he had stepped out of his pants, standing there in his boxers, eyes still on the prize. In that moment, he wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anyone or anything in his life, and once again despite that uneasy realization, he chose to give in to the feeling as he lay down gently on top of her, bringing his arms around her back and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He took in the wonderful scent of Sara, that wonderful mix of soap and perfume that drove him crazy whenever she innocently moved past him when they were out together, or when she stood close to him as they prepared dinner in his apartment, or heaven forbid in the White Collar offices when she was helping on a case. It left him totally boneless and he began to breathe her in, taking in all that her scent represented.

Sara shuddered as she felt his breath on her neck. He’d just blurted out that he loved her and she was still reeling from his admission. She pulled his face up to look into his eyes searching for truth and she pushed him off her, needing desperately to gain some control of the situation. Neal fell backwards landing on his back, totally relaxed as Sara swung her leg over his hips to straddle him and she urgently removed Neal’s boxers, leaving him totally naked and vulnerable except for the ever present anklet and that beautiful smile. 

He kept his gaze on her, enjoying her forcefulness as he always did and he moved his hands to cup her breasts through her lace bra, the black one, his very favourite one. She began to move against him, feeling him swell under her and he responded by mimicking her rhythm, his eyes never leaving hers. He reached for her breasts, freeing them from the bra and, discarding the undergarment unceremoniously, he pulled her in to his more than eager mouth. She could feel herself start to lose control and Neal moaned at the sight of her so eagerly pressed up against him. He wanted the moment to last and he took in a deep breath to slow himself down.

Sara’s movements were becoming more erratic, the noises emanating from her lips louder and more insistent and Neal moved his hand down her stomach, to the edge of her panties, lingering there as she began to protest, arching her back and urging him to touch her. She was almost there and she needed his touch to push her over the edge. Smiling naughtily, he finally let his hand slip into her panties and move down between her thighs as she responded with a loud moan, increasing the speed with which she was rutting up against him and Neal watched in wonderment as her face became tense, her eyes closing, her neck stretched out, her whole body convulsing as she finally came with a loud scream.

‘Come for me’ he whispered, his voice hoarse as he continued to move his hand against her, Sara squeezing her thighs and holding on to the very end.

He loved her like this, totally guileless, her face unable to hide the euphoria and those eyes betraying her inability to remain in control. In that, they were alike, both of them needing to be invincible, in control, in charge. But the more time he spent with this woman, the more he let his guard down and surprisingly the more pleasure he took. He had just told her he loved her and watching her fall apart in his arms, he realized that he did, indeed, love her despite (and a little because) of all her quirks and shortcomings, the way she dismissed him when she thought he was being maudlin, the brisk sound of her heels as she walked, the silky sound of her voice, the way her eyes closed in rapture when she tasted his risotto, the feel of her silky skin. He loved it all and he wanted it all.

He pulled her in to him, Sara still shuddering and he flipped her onto her back, his need for release growing ever stronger. He roughly pulled at her panties, hearing Sara protest, not because of what he was doing to her which she was clearly enjoying but because those were expensive panties, dammit.He laughed at her rebuke and she opened her legs to welcome him, Neal positioning himself, determined to have her right there and then. She felt him thrust in forcefully and she let out a shriek, suddenly coming to her senses.

‘Neal!’ she shouted. ‘Stop!’

‘What?’ he answered, flustered, as he momentarily pulled out.

‘Condom!’ she said, her voice adamant.

‘What?’ he said, finally returning to his senses and laughing nervously at his temporary loss of control. 

He reached into the bedside table, breathless as he moved things around in his quest for the box which lay there. He made quick work of the wrapper, his hands slightly shaking as pulled out the prophylactic and let out an impatient moan.

‘Shit!’ he said as his nail caught, slightly tearing the top edge of the condom.

‘What?’ Sara murmured, distracted by his exclamation.

‘It’s fine’ he muttered as he completed the task and hastily returned to his previous position, Sara more than happy to invite him to settle in between her outstretched limbs. 

He didn’t miss a beat, returning to business and settling in with a long sigh of pleasure, beginning to move against her, his breathing now ragged and uneven. He rocked into her slowly at first, the pace growing swifter as he began to pant, short gasps emanating from his open mouth, his eyes still on Sara.She loved the sound of his breathing as he began to lose control, going from slow, quivering breaths to shallow gasps and ending with a loud groan of total abandonment as he finally climaxed. 

Neal usually had amazing staying power but whether it was due to his slight intoxication or the intense emotions of the night, Neal succumbed within moments, giving in as he let his body fall onto hers, arms reaching to hold her as close as he possibly could as his orgasm lingered.

They lay there, with Sara clutching him with her long, lean legs urging him to stay there as long as possible. Inevitably, he began to slip out and she reluctantly let him fall back next to her as he opened his arms to welcome her.

‘You okay?’ he asked quietly.

‘Huh huh’ she murmured, satiated, as she settled into his side.

They held each other in silence until it became obvious they needed to clean up and settle in for the night. Neal sat up briefly to dispose of the condom when Sara heard something that caused her to pause.

‘Oops’ he said as he took in the sight of the condom plastered to his body without the usual accumulation in its tip.

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked as she sat up and took a look for herself. Somehow, your partner uttering the word ‘oops’ following lovemaking didn’t seem like a good thing.

‘It’s fine’ said Neal dismissively as he finally removed the condom and disposed of it. ‘Anyway, you told me you started back on the pill, right?’

‘I did but it was only a couple of weeks ago. You’ve got to give it a full cycle to be sure.’

‘Oh’ said Neal, seemingly at a loss for words.

They curled up, both of them silent. It had been an emotionally charged night and they were both exhausted. He pulled her in close, their legs intertwined as he began to relax.

‘Thanks for tonight’ she said after a few seconds of peaceful quiet.

‘You did great! I can see June is starting to come around’ he replied as he brushed the top of her head with his lips.

‘Oh, yeah?’

‘I think she’s starting to realize what a wonderful, smart, funny, sexy woman you are’ he said punctuating each word with a kiss against Sara’s forehead and setting off a flurry of giggles.

After a moment of quiet, he spoke again.

‘You staying the night?’ he asked, trying his best not to let her hear the desperation in his voice. 

‘Yeah’ she said simply, as she tried to stifle a yawn.

‘Good’ he said. ‘I love waking up with you in my arms.’

They grew quiet, both of them beginning to nod off. Sara could hear Neal’s breathing grow quiet and more regular.

‘Neal?’ she whispered.

‘Mmm’ he answered, just on the cusp of falling asleep.

‘I love you’ she murmured, finally admitting it to both him and to herself.

‘I love you too Sara’ he replied as he pulled her in tight against his warm body.

And this time, when the words were spoken, they were slow and deliberate – not a surprise.

The real surprise would come later. About six weeks later.

La fin


End file.
